


sometimes i forget that we're supposed to be in love (sometimes i forget my position)

by Caracalliope



Series: obey obey obey submit submit submit comply comply comply [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fear, Power Imbalance, Pussy Spanking, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: Roxy's still getting used to the rules of caliginous dating. Sometimes, she messes up.





	sometimes i forget that we're supposed to be in love (sometimes i forget my position)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4/13!

"I'm disappointed in you," said the Empress, and her voice was completely cold.

The coldness spread over to Roxy. She had defied the Empress in public, tried to kill her in private, and tried escaping from here three times. Apparently, that was all an acceptable part of caliginous courtship.

But you're never supposed to spit on the fishbitch's pie?

"I'm sorry," Roxy said, hesitant. "Um, guess I got carried away?"

"Guess so," said the Empress. Roxy didn't hear a pun in there, yikes. "Maybe I should get your lil' friend carried in here. To remind you what's what."

"Please don't," Roxy choked out. "Please, you don't need to do that. Dirk's fine where he is. With, uh, with your lil' friend. You don't need to remind me of anything. I know, okay. I know what's what. I just didn't know the pie was important. Look, I'll make it up to you? I can still eat it." She bent down to pick up the apple pie. It looked nice, like something out of an old-timey cartoon. Pie crust covered in her own spit wasn't even among the ten grossest things Roxy had ever eaten.

Her Imperial Condescension snorted. "You want to make it up to me, you get over here."

'Here' was just a huge, fancy-ass armchair, but the richwitch treated it like a throne. Roxy stood awkwardly for a few moments, wondering if it was better to turn on the charm or the desperation.

"Turn around, face away from me," said the Condescension. "And pull that frumpy-ass-looking skirt up. It's worse than what Betty Crocker used to wear." Obediently, Roxy yanked her skirt up on one side, while maintaining a grip on the pie. If Condy ever offered her a neon skinsuit, she wouldn't say no.

"Whatcha waiting for? Get on my lap."

Sitting on the Imperial lap could happen in lots of ways. But even a simple genetics/hacking genius could figure out that Roxy was supposed to straddle her knee this time. The fishbitch was exactly tall enough that Roxy could mount her knee without help, though it was awkward to do it facing the wrong way. When she got settled, the Empress flexed her thigh and her carapace pressed against Roxy's legs. Roxy's feet were barely touching the ground.

To be mean, the Empress lifted her leg just enough that Roxy had to struggle to keep her balance.

"Fork the pie over." It was an order, and Roxy followed it. She instinctively twitched when one of Empress's long, narrow hands cradled the back of her head. The other long hand held the pie.

The Condescension took her time and Roxy had to swallow down like ten irreverent jokes. She was being good here, accepting what was coming to her. Just a faceful of pie, today. Nothing worse.

The pie crushed against her face in slow motion. All she could think was that the Empress could crush her skull just as lazily and comfortably. She kept very still, didn't make a move to wipe her face clean.

"I always knew Sassacre was an idiot. That was no fun at all. Come on, turn around."

Using the other Imperial thigh for balance, Roxy turned around. She kept a strong grip on Condy's leg.

"Fishgustin'," continued the Empress. Roxy was relieved to hear the pun, but tried not to show anything but cute remorse. "Let's try somefin else." The Empress wiggled her leg, and every part of Roxy felt it. "Get off, come on."

Roxy got laid down on the armchair, then got her face cleaned with the Empress's hair. She tasted apple and cinnamon, or just imagined it.

"Spread your knees," said Her Condescension. Roxy froze, but this was important. She kept her arms by her sides, trying to calm down.

She had already understood that the Empress was going to rape her eventually. All that stuff about caliginous courting rules was as fake as it was made up.

The Empress traced a claw along the inside of her thigh, looking contemplative. Roxy wanted to beg but her mind felt blank.

"Guess you can choose now," said the Empress of Alternia and the Earth That Was. "Want my fingers or a tiny wooden spoon?"

Her fingers ended in pink claws that could tear Roxy to shreds from the inside. "Spoon, please. Please." She never wanted to lose her V-card to a Crockercorp cooking utensil, but it was better than the other option.

The Empress kept a spoon in her hair, and Roxy wasn't even surprised. One more time, she thought about begging the Empress not to do this.

The smack on her mound was enough of a surprise that Roxy jerked her knees together. She snapped, "What the fuck?", then covered her face to protect from a blow. Two stupid instincts, both useless here.

The Condesce dragged her hands away from her face, but she was nice about it.

"What? It's punfishment, duh. Like Betty Crocker used to do. When her heiress was a wriggler, she - "

With some aggression, Roxy opened her legs again. She could take pain sooner than listen to a jovial anecdote. She'd take pain over a lot of things.

The second time she got hit, it landed lower down, and it felt less sharp, and more electrifying. Roxy took a moment to think about all the strength the Empress was holding back. Hell, this wouldn't even bruise. But the smacks kept increasing, in a steady rhythm, and by the tenth one, Roxy felt a sick, warm, heavy pain in her pussy. She held down her thighs, to keep them open.

The Empress surprised her with a shower of sharp, rapid spanks. Some landed on her thighs. Some landed right over the opening. Roxy moved her fingers out of the way, and bit down on them instead. She'd stay in position for this, she had to.

But after hitting her a few more times, the Empress put the spoon aside. Roxy tried to breathe.

"Hm, didn't even cry," grumbled the Condescension. "I thought you cry over anyfin."

"I - I can cry," Roxy said.

"Nah, don't bother. Just get back on my lap."

This time, Roxy faced towards her, and there was a skittishness she couldn't shake. It wasn't the first time the Condesce had smacked her around, but it had never been this intimate. For all that her cherry was still unpopped, Roxy felt weird, like there was an ongoing violation here and she was only half-involved in it. When the Empress moved her leg, the heat and pain got to Roxy. She ducked her head.

The Condescension pulled her closer, and Roxy ended up resting against her smooth Imperial chest. The claws that had terrified her were tangled up in her curls.

"Appreseate my cooking next time," said the Empress, in a voice that was warm and sweet again. "We'll re-do this date, okay?"

Roxy mumbled an affirmative, knew she needed to go back to playing her role as kismesis. But she'd take another moment of rest and half-safety. It hurt, she was hurt, and there was no-one else here to touch her.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Magazine - _Parade_ , which is the song I listened to on loop when I wrote it.


End file.
